onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts
And if you said this wiki ain't good enough I would give my world to lift you up I could change my edit to better suit your mood Because you're so smooth (this is not true) Archive 1 · 2 · 3 · 5 · 6 · VII · 8 Reverie Hi Kaido, I was checking the Reverie page, i found Reverie was spelled wong in the main page and it the world Levely was used every where, i replaced the words in the content but was unable to change the title, As only pople with the Admin rights can do it, Please help in renaming the page title to Reverie from Levely. Kgangadhar (talk) 08:03, May 26, 2019 (UTC)Karthik Gangadhar You know, if you had actually read Levely article, you would know that Levely is correct term and what you did could be considered as vandalism. --JouXIII (talk) 10:28, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Ringo So given what's been happening in Ringo do you think there should be a page for it now like Udon?Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:07, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Luffy Yonko History Yes or No it's time for Luffy's Yonko History to get some trimming?Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:56, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Gol D theories Hey. I'm here to report about user Gol D theories, who keeps changing order of infoboxes with no reason, even though I have told him not to do that. Could you give warning or something equivalent? --JouXIII (talk) 07:16, June 4, 2019 (UTC) I see... That is annoying. --JouXIII (talk) 12:06, June 4, 2019 (UTC) T-Bone's Sword I asked this on Noland's page, but he directed me to you (and Awaikage) about it: Is there a way to access articles that were previously deleted? I only ask since the recent CP9 pack for Vivre Card revealed the name for T-Bone's sword as "Bamboo". He also suggested asking Klobis if they could figure out if his sword is actually called Bamboo or Take. When Shiryu's sword was named they put out the English translation of its name (Thunderstorm) instead of its actual Japanese name (Raiu). Vincent Dawn (talk) 02:15, June 8, 2019 (UTC) An update, Klobis has confirmed that T-Bone's sword is literally called "Bamboo" in katakana on his card. Vincent Dawn (talk) 02:48, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Removing Vivi from Straw Hats page Excuse me, I just wanted to request Vivi being removed from the former member of the straw hats. She wasn't a member, just a traveling companion but if she were to still be apart of the page, is it okay if she go under allies. (Kingdevo215 (talk) 06:15, June 14, 2019 (UTC)) you said there is a problem with what im doing,i dont understand fully,I been adding stuff that you people do not add,I recently went on ben beckman out info that you did not that was translated and you took it off,so for one if im doing it wrong i might not understand,but i know the stuff ive put in or changed have been correct,so what is the problem?Gol D theories (talk) 02:34, June 17, 2019 (UTC) ok so if i use the other editor can i do what i was doing which was simply just putting in heights,stuff that you guys should do,second if I use bad grammar or whatever you can fix it and put the info it,you guys barely put the translations on stuff from the databook,like the extra info stuff ,not the ages,bounties etc.so im still confused on how what im doing is a mess,because from what i see,the height is added and thats that ,I need a picture or something for me personally because of my lack of understanding. Gol D theories (talk) 21:22, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Charlotte Lola I put this on the "Vivre Card English Spelling" forum post, but based on a recent ad for the upcoming Thriller Bark pack it appears Lola's card will be calling her "Charlotte Lola". I don't know if her name needs to be changed from Lola to Charlotte Lola, just as other characters have had their names changed when their cards came out (such Riku Dold III becoming Riku Doldo III) or if Lola is a special case. Vincent Dawn (talk) 22:55, June 17, 2019 (UTC) One Piece novel Law As I said in Talk: One Piece novel Law, there is no statement about Oda's involvement in novel Law. And what do you think One Piece Art NUE? I'd like to hear your thoughts. --Klobis (talk) 23:11, June 23, 2019 (UTC) So you withdrew "all the info in OP Magazine so far as canon". Novel Law is also not canon. Please participate in the talk page. --Klobis (talk) 00:01, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Characters by the place they were introduced I don't understand why people don't follow the rules you all created. If Kaido was presented in a Sky Island he must have that category, and if some of the Eleven Supernovas were presented in Sabaody Archipielago, they must have the respective category. But if every time I do so my edit gets undone... Cracker-Kun (talk) 21:11, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Hello Here in my country, the chapter 947 has been just "released", and there is a spoiler about Onigashima. May i add it to the page already, or should i wait to keep unawary users from such spoiler? https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Onigashima --OnePiece (talk) 13:55, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Devil Fruit page change. Concerning you undoing my edit on the DF page, please hear me out. I know Wolf is already a giant, yes, but that's my point. He is to a giant what a giant is to a human, which would make sense if he ate the supposed "Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Giant" (which, IMO, makes perfect sense to exist, but anyway). This would make him a "giant giant", just as it would make anyone else a giant human or a giant fishman or something. Now, before you say anything, I am fully aware that there is no proof such a DF even exists, but that is also my point: we don't know. To me, Wolf's size can be just as much the process of a "Mega Mega no Mi" paramecia, as it can be of a Giant's Zoan. That's why I think it's jumping the gun to say its certainly a Paramecia class. Timjer (talk) 12:44, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :Well, it was just an example. Nonetheless, are we 100% sure the Hito Hito no Mi does nothing to a human? And even if it does, what if a Giant ate the regular Hito Hito no Mi? If it made one able to shrink to human size, it would make sense that the "Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Giant" would do the opposite. Regardless, if you're not convinced I'll drop the issue. I just made perfect sense in my mind. Timjer (talk) 13:16, July 2, 2019 (UTC) SBS 93 Where do you get your info? I didn't see anything in OroJackson nor ArlongPark. Rhavkin (talk) 19:45, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Vivre Card Pack 11 I don’t mean to sound like an impatient blow hard, but can you tell your associate on Oro Jackson to share the rest of the details with us. I’ve been waiting to see how old Wanda and Carrot are as well where Bastille stands for a while.Awareness Bringer 11:11, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Wano Arc Considering the new theme and eyecathers, should we reconsider the start of the Wano arc? At least in the anime? Rhavkin (talk) 04:58, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Categories Following the forum conclusion, what do we do about Category:Former Marines by Rank? Do those pages needs to be separated into much smaller categories, or do they fall under the "no better parent category" group? Rhavkin (talk) 22:48, July 13, 2019 (UTC) The only category the has at five pages is Category:Former Marine Vice Admirals, and reverting all the other pages is a huge project for me right now. Is it possible for you or one of the other admins to just rollback those edits, or is there a time limit for rollbacks? Rhavkin (talk) 20:56, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Youth Groups How would you feel about a category for youth groups? I know there are a few.Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:41, July 14, 2019 (UTC) The Suna Suna Clan, Orenami Fanclub, Usopp and Pumpkin Pirates because both Pirates are not real pirate crews.Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:44, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Just look at my talk with him on the subject to catch on. Rhavkin (talk) 20:56, July 14, 2019 (UTC) What happened on that was one opinion now let's try another.Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:04, July 14, 2019 (UTC)